Spar Chihiro Vs Itsy
Start of Spar ItsumoAi: -Itsy was pumped as she got up and walked out into the opening in front of the gate her blue eyes sparkled brightly as she knew she was going to have an interesting Spar on her hands. Chihiro the girl she had just meet earlier that day in the ramen shop would be her opponent in this Taijutsu only spar. Itsy was always ready for a friendly spar and she knew though this girl was young that she was still strong. Itsy was in her element of Taijutsu as she tied back her white hair into a pony tail and smiled at Chihrio.- “Ready when you are.” –Itsy would stand still letting the chilly wind brush across her face as she would smile at the girl and watch her carefully.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro was nervous about this spar session. Thinking back at her last spar with Haru and how brilliant that went she wasn't too optimistic about how this would go. Regardless, she knew she had to work hard to make up for her lack of skill in taijutsu. Her opponent this time would be Itsumo Ai, the girl she had met earlier at the ramen shop. She tightened the ribbons in her hair and took a deep breath, might as well get this over with.-" Ready." -Was all she could say to the girl. The thing she hated most about taijutsu was the fact that no matter what she did, she was never strong enough to pull it off in her favor.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would continue to watch the girl her blue eyes scanning her up and down for any sign of movement. Physical training was key for Tijutsu and Itsy had spent four month strait training every day to make her body physically ready the girl had not been out of the academy that long so she should still be used to her physical training from there so she had that on her side and she was smaller than Itsy as well. Itsy knew this and took those factors into consideration and waited for the child to make the first move. Itsy was never one to attack first in a spar for reason she knew well enough as she kept watching the girl she saw no sign of movement except for her to tier her ribbons and breath slight as the girl spoke Itsy would nod her head and simply wait motionless with her eyes on Chihiro.- The Battle Begins Guest_HatakeChihiro: -The atmosphere was quiet; this girl was scanning Chi in a way that made her fidget in place. She could tell that Itsy already had a plan of attack against whatever she did. She decided that it couldn't go any worse than it did with Haru. That thought booted her mood enough to get her moving. She bent her knees slightly and took a slow breath, exhaling at the same speed. Her eyes locked with the girls and she began sprinting towards her. They were a few feet apart so it took about five seconds for her to get close enough to do anything. She tried going at it directly and threw a punch with her right arm when she was in range.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy could tell the girl was nervous she could see it in the girls eyes as she took in her breath. Itsy watched her run forward and Itsy would bend her own knees slightly as the girl throws a punch at her right arm Itsy would lean to the left so that the punch would miss her arm. Itsy would simply lift her right foot so that if Chi did not stop fast enough she would tip over the foot and fall forward into the ground.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiros hand hit nothing but air as her body moved forward. Itsy had lifted her foot and tripped her without much effort. She couldn't stop in time and started falling forward. She reached for the ground with her right hand, using her body’s momentum to twist in a circular motion and moved her left foot towards the girl’s waist. Regardless of her strength, the simple factor of gravity would cause minor bruising on the girl’s stomach if it landed. She cringed in pain for having used her sore hand to stop herself from falling. Chihiro might be inferior in strength to almost everyone around her, but she had decent flexibility. Her short body only aided her in making such awkward sudden movements at times like this. Her flexibility had been the only reason she hadn’t flunked taijutsu completely in the academy.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would shift as the girl feel so that she was now facing the girl completely and watched as she caught herself on the ground. Itsy could see pain in the girl’s eyes as she watched her closely. Itsy would watch as Chi’s left foot lifted and came towards her waist itsy would push both her arms forward crossing them so that the girls foot if not pulled back would be caught between her forearms if this happened Itsy would lock her arms in place and press them together and twist to the right witch would twist the girls leg to twist with them. Itsy blue eyes where still very calm and relaxed as this happened.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro's hand had sent a wave of pain through her; she had nowhere near enough control over her body to stop herself. Her leg landed snuggly between the girl’s arms. Chihiro let out a small shriek of pain as she felt her leg being twisted in between the girl’s arms. Her body continued twisting in the air until her back landed solidly on the ground. She grunted in pain as the wind got knocked out of her by the solid ground beneath her. She used her left hand to push herself up enough to see the girl. Her right knee bent towards her chest and then quickly shot forward towards the middle of the girls chest. If Itsy was still holding her leg and did not release it in time then Chi's foot would land squarely between her upper ribs. It would hit with enough force to knock her back at least a foot and force her to release her leg.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would keep her focus and would release the girl’s leg but not soon enough to stop the girl’s foot from slamming into her ribs. Itsy would fly backwards but get her footing back after about a foot and her eyes would narrow a bit looking at the girl. The kick to the ribs stung and was going to leave a nice bruise but that did not bother her one bit as she kept her eyes on chi and bent her legs Itsy had yet to attack the girl full on and was debating if she should or not but after that kick she was tempted to but Itsy remembered something she was told once and would hold her ground planting her feet into the soil and giving the girl time to get to her feet again. Itsy was watching her closer now any sign of movement and she spring to life again from her statue like stance.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt her foot hit something, her hit had landed. The girl had released her other leg and Chihiro had rolled to left. A few strands of her snowy white hair covered her face as she crouched onto her knees and looked at the Itsy. The girl was motionless once more, still observing Chi’s every movement like a hawk. It made her shudder again; it was such an unnerving sensation to have someone stare at you like that. She moved her right hand in a circular motion to see how much worse she had hurt it; the automatic flinch the movement cause answered her question. She was going to have to try not to use her hand anymore for the remainder of this spar. She looked back at Itsy and stood. She was only a few feet away, so it would only take a few steps to reach her. Her leg was twitching slightly, still sore from the twist it had gotten just seconds ago. She put her weight on it to see if she could still run, it felt odd to step on it but it didn’t feel broken or swollen. Worst case scenario she had sustained minor damage and her leg was just sore. She decided to try another attack, just to make this girl stop staring at her. She dashed forward, her left hard balled into a fist laid tightly on her side. When she was about two feet away she bent down as close to the floor as possible then planted her right foot on the ground and pushed her body up. Her left hand led the way to the girl’s right cheek. IF she hit, it would probably leave a nice circular shaped bruise on the girls face, knock her to the side and make her dizzy for a moment. - ItsumoAi: -Itsy would duck as the girl flew at her and straiten her legs if the girl kept flying forward itsy would grab the girls left leg the one that was already hurting and twist in a circular motion that would pull the girls whole body back around. Itsy would keep spinning the girl by her leg until enough momentum built up then Itsy would release the girl’s leg and let her fly strait towards the fountain so that at least she would have a somewhat soft but uncomfortable landing- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her punch missed, a familiar feeling at this point. As her body kept moving with the momentum of her swing, Itsy grabbed hold of her sore leg, twisting in a circular motion. Chihiro cringed and yelled out in pain. What had been simple soreness was almost surely a bad sprain now. Her body was moved in a circular motion until she was facing the fountain. As she held her breath from the pain, Itsy simply let her go. Chihiro’s twirling body ran right into the fountain and she fell into it with a large splash. The cold water sent shots of pain up her hand and leg, but for the most part had softened her landing. She coughed up some water that had found its way into her mouth turned her head to face. Her eyes were covered by her wet, snowy white hair so she couldn’t see anything. It was a pretty funny sight. She took her left hand and moved a few strands so she could see and a grin spread across her face. She was pretty sure Itsy would find her smile confusing. But, the thruth was that this had been one of her best spars. This was the first time she had actually landed a hit. She felt like she had just jumped over a huge obstacle, and couldn't be more happy.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile now something she never did in a spar as she looked at the girl who kinda looked cute all wet sitting in the fountain. Itsy was happy to see a smile on her face and would nod to the girl.- “Had enough eh?” –Itsy blue eyes where lighter now and she tilted her head a bit but her eye still watched the girl because she could get up and attack if she wasn’t ready to stop and itsy would be ready for that if she choose that path.- End of Spar Guest_HatakeChihiro: “Not even close.”-She felt small surge of adrenaline burst through her body. She used her right leg to step out of the fountain, leaning most of her body weight on that leg. She cocked her head to the right, her dripping hair swung to the side.-“I’m just getting started.”-These were the last words she said before she started running towards the girl again. She couldn’t feel the pain in her leg at this point; she couldn’t really feel much of anything. About two feet away from Itsy Chihiro’s vision blurred and she black out. Her body had reached its limit. The combination of earth training and this spar had completely exhausted her. Her eyes closed and she fell forward onto Itsy. A small smile on her lips.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy caught the girl with a smile and picked her up knowing what it is like to push yourself to the limit she would look of at Nobu and Ink not knowing what to do with the blacked out child that she was holding and her blue eyes would go wide- “Help” –Itsy ribs where vary sore and holding the girl was not helping the swelling that had started already- Category:Training